


Roleplaying

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold has to pretend to be Mr. Egret and John discovers something about himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this because the Reese/Egret ship name would be Regret

John walked into the abandoned subway car. It wasn't like The Library, but it had a certain charm. Instead of being surrounded by ruined books, he was surrounded by metal and ruined subway cars. He walked into the subway car that Finch used as a makeshift office and looked over at the man; he was typing away on his computer and Bear was sleeping at his feet. He would never admit it to anyone, but he could spend hours watching Finch's fingers fly over computer keys.

He was a man of simple pleasures and one of those pleasures was Finch.

Bear lifted his head and went over to John. John bent down and ruffled Bear's fur. His fur was soft under John's fingers. After a moment, Bear went back over to Finch's feet and laid down.

He sat down and was trying to decide which one of his guns he should clean. His mother always used to say that a clean gun was a happy gun. She had always took care of her guns and had been the one to teach him how to shoot.

Instead he decided to indulge in his favorite past time which was watching Finch work. He liked watching Finch work because it meant that Finch was safe. He knew as well as anyone that sooner or later they would both end up dead, but he hoped that it was much much later. I tiny voice in the back of his brain said that he hoped he dead first, he just couldn't picture a world without Finch in it. 

Finch turned and John could tell something was wrong. Finch looked nervous.

'John? There is something I have to ask you.'

'Shoot.'

'I need you to accompany me to a meeting with a drug dealer who's number came up.'

'Okay.' John said. He didn't see why that would make Finch nervous. He asked him stuff all the time. One time he even asked John to be a date for Mr. Wren.

'It's... Just... Oh, dear... I have to use my alter ego Mr. Egret and he can be somewhat intense.'

'I think I can handle it,' John said with a grin. He had dealt with intense people before, but it might be interesting to see Finch intense.

Later that day, John and Mr. Egret were sanding in front of a drug dealer. John had thought that Finch would look different as Egret, but he looked the same even if he did stand a little bit straighter.

They were in an apartment that had nothing but a table and chairs in it. There were guns and a stack of money sitting in the table. Against the wall stood two large men with guns in their hands. They tried to look menacing, but John knew he would have no problem dealing with them if it came to it.

'You Egret?' The dealer who's name was Doug asked. 

'I'm Mr. Egret. We spoke on the phone.'

'Got you. Who's the other guy? Your bodyguard?' Doug said as he looked John up and down. John tried to give off a menacing air. It must have worked because Doug look a step backward and turned his attention to Mr. Egret. 

'Please. I have never needed a bodyguard and I certainly don't need one now. He is an associate,' Egret said his voice dripping with barely concealed anger.

Doug's eyes went wide and he gulped nervously, his Adam's apple moved up and down. 

John gulped but for an entirely different reason. He was thankful for the fact that he was wearing loose pants; his cock had hardened and the last thing he needed was for his boss to see his ill-timed hard-on.

The meeting ended quickly and John and Finch were in a town car. John was looking out of a window as the city passed by. He was thinking about his reaction to Mr. Egret. It was a fluke, it had to be. He just wasn't used to seeing Finch like that because otherwise... He wasn't even going to think about what 'otherwise' meant.

It wasn't even the fact that Finch was a man that bothered John, he had had sex with men before, but that Finch was the closest thing he had to a friend. 

He looked over at Finch, his profile was lit by streetlights and John convinced himself that his hard-on had been a fluke. As he looked at Finch his cock stayed soft. 

At a stoplight Finch spoke. 'There is a movie marathon at the local theater next week and I was wondering if you'd like to go.'

John thought about it and said yes. As long as Finch wasn't Mr. Egret again he souls be fine.

Finch smiled when John said yes. 

Finch drove John to Riley's apartment and John walked into it.

The apartment was small and saying it was run down was charitable. The walls were covered with a dingy yellow wallpaper that was peeling and the carpet had a large purple stain in one corner. 

As John walked to his bedroom he stripped down his shirt and let it fall to the floor like a snake shedding skin. Once in his bedroom he sat down on his bed, the springs squeaked under his weight, and he removed his shoes and pants. It had been a strange day and all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

He laid down and got under his blanket. The blanket smelled and John had to remember to do laundry soon. 

Yellow light from a street lamp shinded through his window and it was just enough light for John to see the crack in the plaster on his ceiling.

He stared at the crack trying to sleep.

After several moments he sighed and sat up. For a moment he thought about getting a drink of whisky to take the edge off, but dismissed the thought; nothing good ever came from him drinking. Then he thought about watching t.v. but there were only so many infomercials that a man could watch. 

Instead he decided to do something else to take the edge off. He reached over and pulled out a tube of lube from the desk sitting by his bed.

He pulled his underwear down his thighs and lubed up his fingers. He settled back against his pillows and lightly stroked his cock. Most of the time when he jerked off he pictured women, but tonight he wanted something a little different. 

He groaned as his free hand twisted his nipple. 

He pictured a man with shoulder length blond hair and tan skin. His pink tongue came out and licked at the underside of John's cock as John stroked his cock to hardness.

The man wrapped his pink lips around John's cock head and John sped up his strokes. After several moments of stroking he felt his orgasm coming. 

He tightness his grip and suddenly the man changed. His blond hair became spikier and darker, his tan skin became paler. He looked up at John with a hard expression and sucked on John's cock. John's whole body tightened as he came hard.

John released his soft cock and said the only thing that he could think of, 'fuck.'

He knew when he was screwed and he was totally and completely screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Roleplaying... Yet

John walked into his apartment, his arms full of grocery bags. He sat the bags on the counter and Bear came up to him. He scratched Bear behind the ear and Bear's tail wagged back and forth.

He picked up Bear's pink stuffed lamb and threw it. Bear ran after it.

It must be nice to be a dog and have no worries.

Speaking of worries, he thought about cancelling his plans with Harold, he had no clue how he was going to look the man in the face after John had had a sexual fantasy about him, but he knew he wouldn't. Harold was one of the few people he had let himself get close to and he wasn't going to let something like sex get between them. 

He went over to a grocery bag and pulled out a six pack. He yanked a beer and held the can in his hand. The metal was cold under his fingers. He open the can and chugged the liquid, if he was going to be near Harold he need liquid courage, he just hoped it didn't come back to bite him in the ass.

It would have been easier to just tell Harold about his feelings, but while he might kneecap people there were some things that he just couldn't do. 

After his third beer the rest of the night happened in a blur.

The next morning John woke up to a pounding head ache. He slowly opened his eyes and the pain intensified.

He snapped his eyes shut and heard Harold exclaim, 'Oh, dear.'

He heard Harold walk over to him and felt a cool, wet cloth being gently pressed against his forehead. 

The pain in his head was still there, but it was bearable.

John pulled the cloth off his forehead and slowly opened his eyes. Harold was kneeling on the floor staring at him with concern in his eyes.

'How are you feeling?' Harold asked.

'Like I've been hit by a truck.'

Harold stood up. 'That's not surprising. You drank a copious amount of alcohol last night.' It wasn't an accusation, just a statement.

'Would you like some dry toast?' Harold asked

He thought about it. He didn't think he's be able to keep anything thing down, but he would try for Harold.

'Sure,' he said.

John looked around. He was in his living laying on his couch. A worn blanket was pulled up to his chest and there was a pillow from his bedroom under his head.

Bear came over and laid his head next to John hand. He whimpered.

'I'm okay, boy.' Everything's fine,' John said even though he knew everything was not fine. He still had to deal with his Egret fetish, but he was not thinking about that. He certainly wasn't thinking about what it would feel like to have his hands on John's body.

Harold came back carrying a plate with two slices of toast on it. The scent of toast made John feel sick. Harold sat the plate on John's coffee table.

'Is there anything else you need?'

'I'm good.'

'Good. Well, I should take my leave. Please call if you need anything.'

'Sure. Thanks.'

Harold stood up and looked like he was going to say something else, but instead he left.

John sat up and the room spun. After several minutes the room settled and John picked up a piece of toast and took a few cautious nibbles. The dryness did help his stomach, it was a shame there was no food to help with his feelings. At least he was good at putting his feeling in a box and putting them away.

Over the next few weeks, John convinced himself that he could handle his feelings. If he spent some of his down jerking off to Harold-filled fantasies than no one had to know.

One day he was feeling so good that he thought about asking Harold to a movie. He walked into the subway and found Harold sitting in his subway car typing away on his keyboard.

'Hey, Finch,' John said with a smile.

Harold turned and smiled back. 'Hello, John.'

'I saw that the movie theatre downtown is having a classic movie merathon and I thought we could should go.'

Harold brought his hand up and ran it through his hair. He suddenly couldn't meet John's gaze. 'Oh, dear. I'll have to decline.'

John's heart sank. 'Oh. Is it because the last we went to the movies I got drunk. I promise I won't drink this time.'

'It is that, but not the way you think. That night you propositioned me.'

John eyes went wide and his heart sped up. 'Fuck! I'm sorry... I didn't mean...' He stammered. He didn't really know what to say to a fuck up like that.

Harold met John's eyes. 'It's fine. Nothing happened. I would never take advantage of you while you were intoxicated.'

John thought he had misheard. 'Wait a minute. Are you saying you would have sex with me if I wasn't drunk?'

Harold's cheeks turned pink and it really shouldn't have been as much of a turn on as it was. 'Of course. I thought my attraction was obvious.'

John went up to Harold and took his hand. He kissed the knuckles. The skin was warm and soft. He caught Harold's sent and it was warm an inviting.

'I'm not drunk now and I would love to sex with you.'

'Oh, my. That sounds wonderful,' Harold said with a smile so bright that it made John gasp.

John was about to say something when he heard Harold's computer beep. 

'Oh, dear,' Harold said as he went over to his computer and stared at the screen.

'What is it?' John asked.

'It appears that our latest number has used an ATM machine downtown.'

John understood. It was time to become Mr. Reese and go to work. 

'We'll talk later,' John said as he picked up his favorite gun and made his way out of the subway.

Later that day, John went back to the subway. His gun was slung over his shoulder. He sat down his gun as Bear came up to greet him. John ruffled his fur.

He went into Harold's subway car and saw Harold sitting at his computer.

'Hey,' John said.

Harold turned around. 'Hello. Everything went well I take it?'

'Yeah. I knee capped a guy and protected the number.'

'Good. We should talk now, don't you think,' Harold said as he took his glasses off and cleaned them with s handkerchief.

John's stomach flipped. He could shoot someone in the knee without breaking a sweat, but feelings scared the shit out of him.

'Let's talk. I... Um... I want to have sex with you,' John stammered out. It might not be a declaration of love, but it was as close as he could get.

'I want to as well. I just have one request.'

'Sure. What is it?'

'I can't be your boss when we fornicate.'

John ran his fingers through his hair. 'Good. I don't want you be. Now what?'

Harold stood up and walked over to John. He moved close and brushed his lips against John's. 'Perhaps we should start with kissing.'

John kissed Harold back. 'Sounds good to me.'

John kissed Harold again and Harold made a happy noise. John brought his hands up and held Harold's shoulders, the fabric of his suit was soft under John's fingers.

John deepened the kiss as Harold combed his fingers through John's hair. John brushed his tongue against Harold's lips and Harold opened his mouth.

As their tongues brushed, John felt himself harden. 

After several moments of kissing They broke the kiss and John rested his chin on Harold's shoulder. They were both panting.

'Oh, my,' Harold said.

'Is that a good oh, my?' John asked grinning. He hoped it was good, it had been good to him and not just because it had made him hard.

'Oh, yes. It was very good. Speaking of that, is that your erection poking me in the leg?'

'Yeah.'

'I see. Would you like me to take care of it for you?'

John thought about it. He did want Harold to jerk him off, but he didn't want to move too quickly.

'Only if you want to.'

'I do. Would you like fellatio?'

John eyes went wide, damn if Harold didn't get right to the point. 'Sounds great.'

The words were barely out of mouth before Harold went to his knees. For just a moment John was reminded of the time Harold was on his knees to tailor John suit, this time it was much more erotic. He was never going to be able to have his suit tailored by Harold without getting hard anymore.

Harold unzipped John's pants and pulled out his hard cock. His hands were warm and soft as he lightly gripped the shaft. His pink tongue came out and licked the deep red head of John's cock. John groaned as Harold's lips wrapped around the head. It was so wet and warm.

It was all John could do to watch as Harold moved his head and his lips back and forth along the shaft. Each time he would go farther down the shaft. After several moments he pulled back and swirled his tongue across the head. He then took John's entire length into his mouth. 

 

Maybe it was because John had been fantasizing about it or maybe it was because John hadn't had sex in a long time, but it seemed like Harold obviously had some practice with cock sucking. 

After several moments Harold moved his arm and even though John couldn't see where Harold hand was, Harold's arm movement made it clear that he was stroking his own cock.

Harold backed off and sucked hard on John's cock head. That combined with the sight of Harold's hallowed cheeks made John come hard.

His eyes flattered shut.

After he came down from his orgasm he opened his eyes just in time to see Harold release John's cock and wipe his mouth with back of his hand. It was shame that John had just come because the sight of Harold wiping his mouth would have made John come again. 

Harold stood up and kissed John. The kiss was sloppy and John could taste himself in Harold's mouth.

Once they broke their kiss, John rested his chin on Harold's shoulder.

'Did you come?' John asked.

'I did.'

'Do you always come from sucking cock or is it just me?'

'Both. I have always had an oral fixation and I seem to also have a John fixation.' Harold said as he placed his hands on the sides of John stomach and moved his fingers on small circles on the shirt fabric.

'Can I ask you something?' 

'Of course. Anything.'

'Where did you learn to suck cock?'

'In collage. I engaged in many amorous activities.'

John wanted to ask if they could role play, but that would have to wait. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of Harold's body pressed against his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes home with Harold

The night after Harold sucked John's cock for the first time they were still pressed together. It had to only been minutes since Harold had given John a (in John opinion) fantastic blow job and they were just holding each other. John pulled Harold even closer and kissed him; Harold's lips were warm and chapped. He could taste himself in Harold's mouth, a salty flavor. 

He ran his fingers through Harold's hair and the spiky strands were surprisingly soft. John may have fantasied about this moment, but it was much better than anything his brain could come up with. 

Harold seemed to melt into John touch. After several moments Harold broke the kiss and nuzzled John neck.

Suddenly John was unsure. He didn't want this to be a one time encounter, but if it was he would live with it. He would be happy about it, but he would solider now and he was nothing if not a good solider. He didn't think Finch was the kind of guy to have one night stands, but one never knew.

John broke the kiss. 'Hey, Finch? Can I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

'Is this a one time thing?'

Harold went stiff in John's arms. 'Do you want it to be because I don't.'

John grinned. 'Nope.'

'Would you like to go home with me?' Harold asked.

John didn't even have to think about it. 'Of course.'

Harold grinned as he nipped at John's lips. They stood close and then Harold pulled away. He took John hand and John reveled in the feeling of warm skin against his own. The skin was so warm and soft. 

They left the subway together and walked down the street. They were so close that John could smell Harold's cologne, a cooling, soothing scent. The night air was cold and Harold had a scarf wrapped around his neck; he would never admit it but John thought it looked adorable. Once they made it to the car, a bright red roadster, John opened the door and Bear jumped into the back seat. 

John sat down and noticed fast food wrappers on the floor. 'Huh?' 

'What is it?' Harold said as he started the car.

'Your car. It doesn't seem like you.'

'It's not, but while Professor Whistler is going through a bit of a mid life crisis.'

'Got you,' John said as he sat back and looked out the window. The darken passed by him. All this talk about Professor Whistler made him think about his infatuation with Mr. Egret. 

'You've put a lot of thought into Professor Whistler, huh?'

'Of course. Haven't you.'

John just shrugged. 'Not really. Riley shoots people and I shoot people.' 

They drove through the city and arrived at Harold's apartment building. The building was made of red brick. They got out of the car and walked up crumbling concrete steps, above them a yellow light glowed weakly.

As soon as Harold opened the building's door, John was struck by the stench of piss and vomit. The walls of the hallway were covered with graffiti and the carpet was stained and ripped. The hallway was lit by uncovered yellow bulbs, most were burnt out.

'No offense, Harold but this place is a real dump,' John said.

'I am aware, but at least there are not any cameras around.'

John lived in a pretty crummy apartment himself, but not because he was worried about cameras. He just didn't have the desire to find anything better.

They walked down the hallway until they they came to Harold's apartment.

As John walked into the apartment he took the chance to look around. The apartment was far from a dump. The walls were painted light blue and the light carpet was plush and clean. A large white couch was against one wall. In front of it stood a metal coffee table covered with stacks of papers and books

Bear ran passed John and laid down on the couch. John just grinned. He could use a nap to especially if it involved sleeping with Harold.

'Would you like something to drink?' Harold asked as he moved around the room and removed his scarf and coat.

'Nuh. I could use a nap though. Do you want to sleep with me?'

Harold turned around and his smile made John breath catch. It was smile that lit up his whole face and made the corner of his eyes crinkle. 

John removed his coat and walked down the hallway with Harold. He pulled Harold close and they kissed as they walked. Once they made it to the bedroom, Harold broke the kiss.

'Excuse me while I change into my sleeping clothes. Do you need anything to sleep in?' Harold asked.

He thought about it, but decided to sleep in his underwear. 

Harold walked into the bathroom and John made his way to Harold's bed. He pulled his clothes off, until he was only in his boxers. He sat down on the bed and took in the room. 

The room was small and the bed took up most of the room. A small wooden table sat next to the bed. Like the rest of the apartment the walls were blue and the carpet was plush.

He laid down on his stomach and moved up the bed until his face was buried in Harold's pillow. The scent of shampoo and hair gel was strong and John breathed deeply. 

'Would you like me to leave you only with my pillow?' Harold asked when he came out of the bathroom.

John rolled over and stared at Harold. He was wearing red silk pyjamas that John was just itching to touch.

'Nope. It would be much more fun with you.'

Harold laid down on top of John and John rubbed Harold's back revelling in the feeling soft silk against his fingers. 

They fell asleep just holding each other. 

John woke up in the morning as sunlight shown through a window. Harold was still laying on top him and John revelled in the heavy warmth pressed against him. He kissed the top of Harold's head and Harold made happy noises in his sleep.

After several minutes, Harold woke up and stared up at John. 'Good morning. Did you sleep well?'

'Like a log. How about you?'

'Oh, yes. You are very comfortable.'

John grinned as he planted kisses on the top of Harold's head. 'I aim to please.'

Harold broke away from John's embrace and got off the bed.

'What are you doing?'

'Oh, dear. I thought I should change out of pajamas.'

'Why don't you just do it in front of me? I wouldn't mind seeing you naked.'

A blush creeped up Harold's cheeks. 'Really? Even though I've put on quite a bit of weight?'

'Sure. Just more of you to kiss,' John said with a grin. Just thinking about kissing Harold's stomach made John's cock twitch. 

Harold stood by the side of the bed and unbuttoned his shirt as John licked his own lips. Harold's chest was pale and covered with dark hair, a thin line of hair started at his belly button and disappeared under his pants. John just wanted to run his fingers through that hair.

Once his shirt was unbuttoned, he let the shirt slip from shoulders and it fell to the floor. Next he slipped his pants down his pale thighs.

John smirked when he saw the large bulge in Harold's underwear and he had an idea.

'You look like you could use a little help,' John said gesturing to Harold's crotch.

Harold smirked. 'Oh yes, perhaps you would like to be helpful.'

'Sure, lay down of the bed,' John said as he slid over to the other side of the bed.

Harold laid down and John positioned himself above Harold. He started by kissing Harold's lips. After a little bit of kissing, he moved down and kissed and nipped at Harold's neck. The skin was warm and salty with sweat. He could have spent hours just kissing and licking Harold's skin, but he had more pressing matters to attend to. The matter (aka Harold's cock) was pressing into his thigh.

He moved down and sucked on one of Harold's pink nipples. Harold hissed.

'Oh.... Oh.... Oh dear!' Harold exclaimed as John swirled his tongue around the nipple.

John lifted his head. 'You like that?'

'Oh yes.'

'Good,' John said as he lowered his head and sucked hard on the nipple. He did aim to please.

After a while he moved down and kissed and nipped at Harold's stomach. The skin was pale and soft.

Finally, he moved on to Harold's hard cock. He lowered Harold's silk boxers and admired the hard cock in front of him.

It was thicker and longer than John own and the tip was a deep red. There was a thick vein along the underside that he wanted to lick, but he decided to start with Harold's balls that were covered with dark hair.

He sucked on one ball and Harold moaned, a moan that went straight to John's cock. After several moments he moved to Harold's cock. He had never sucked cock before, but he knew what he liked when he got his own cock sucked. He licked the underside from root to tip and was rewarded with seeing Harold grip the sheets and moan.

He swirled his tongue around the tip. He moved his head down and took a little bit of the shaft into his mouth. He brought his hand up and slid it up and down the shaft, he knew he wouldn't be up to taking the whole cock into his mouth. 

He moved his other hand to his own hard cock and stroked it as he sucked on Harold's cock.

'Oh... I'm going to...' Harold said.

John knew that Harold was just about to come and John sucked the cock head harder. As his mouth was filled with salty come, John came.

He continued to stroke himself and suck on Harold's cock until their orgasms were done. John released Harold's cock and moved up Harold's body. Harold wrapped him in an embrace. John settled down against him and he had something important.

'Harold? How do you feel about role playing?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Egret will probably show up in the next chapter, but then again he was going to show in this one, but John and Harold had other plans


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Reese and Mr. Egret have sex

John was in Harold's kitchen doing the dishes. John spent most of his time at Harold's and it really wasn't that different from when they had just been employer and employee (there was more kissing though). He didn't have a lot of practice with 'relationships' per say, but the fact that his favourite gun was in Harold's closet had to count for something. 

He was elbow deep in warm soapy water. A bubble rose and floated over to Bear, who was sitting at John's feet, and Bear opened his mouth and tried to eat the bubble.

'Easy there, killer. I don't think we're going to be attacked by bubbles anytime soon, but if we are it's nice to know I'll be safe.'

Bear seemed proud of himself as he walked out of the kitchen and laid down on the couch.

John turned back to the dishes and he felt Harold come up behind him and wrap his arms around John's waist. John just stood there and reveled in Harold. He hadn't realized how much he had missed causal touches and kisses until he had it again. It made him think about Jess, but he tried to not let that bring him down. Harold deserved that.

Harold kissed John's neck. After a moment Harold stopped kissing and nipped at John's neck. 'I've been thinking about your request and I'll be more than happy to pretend to be Mr. Egret.'

John turned around and kissed Harold. 'Really?' They had talked about roleplaying, but he never thought anything would come of it.

'Oh, yes. We'll need a word to stop the scenario if it gets too intense and I was thinking of something along the lines of banana.' 

'Sounds good to me. You've put a lot of thought into this?'

Harold blushed. 'I have. Which reminds me. If you can't talk give me a thumbs up sign and I'll stop.'

'Okay. Can do. Now what?'

Harold suddenly stood a little straighter and his eyes narrowed. That look went straight to John cock.

'Finish the dishes and then go to the living room and stand in the middle of the room.' Mr. Egret said with a trace of angry in his voice. 

John had never washed dishes so fast in his life.

Once the dishes were finished, he did as instructed and stood in the living room. The room was dark with the only light being from a street light shinning through a window.

'I'm very cross with you, Mr. Reese.' Egret said behind John. His warm breath ghosted over the back of John's neck making the hair on his neck stand up.

'I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again.'

Egret walked around to John's front and clicked on a lamp bathing the room in yellow light and making John squint. Once his eyes adjusted he saw that Egret did look cross.

'I'm afraid apologies are not going to be good enough. Actions do speak louder than words. Take off your shirt, slowly.'

As John unbuttoned his shirt he watched Egret stare. His gaze was unrelenting and John felt himself harden.

Once John's shirt was unbuttoned, Egret moved close and brushed his fingers over John's chest and John's nipple hardened.

'Gorgeous,' Egret said as his pink tongue came out and wet his lips. 

It always irritated John when people called him good looking, he was so much more than a good looking man, but it was different when Harold did it. He knew all about John, warts and all.

'Thank you.'

Egret's eyes narrowed. 'Thank you whom?'

'Thank you, sir.'

Egret slid John's shirt off John's shoulders. John shivered when cool air touched his bare chest and he shivered again, but for a different reason, when Egret touched his bare chest.

'That's better but you still have a lesson to learn. Get on your knees.'

John dropped on his knees and his face was only inches away from Egret's groin. He reached for Egret's belt and his hand was slapped away.

'Did I tell you to act,' Egret said with anger in his voice. 'Unzip my pants with your teeth.'

John obeyed. Once the zipper was down he waited for further instruction.

'Good. When pulled out my cock and lick the head just once.'

John pulled out Egret's cock and licked it once. 

'Good. Good. Now put the head in your mouth and suck on it,' Egret said and John happily noted that his voice was slightly breathless. John himself was hard.

John opened his mouth and sucked on the cock head. Egret groaned above him. After a few moments of sucking, Egret's hand wrapped around the back of John's head and he held John head in place as he trusted into John mouth. Egret's grip was tight, fingers drug into John scalp, and his thrusts were fast and deep.

John just closed his eyes and took all of Harold into his mouth. He was so hard he thought he might come in his pants just from being used. He found he didn't care, even though come stains were hard to get out of his pants.

Egret's thrusts became faster and faster and deeper. After a few moments he growled out 'Oh fuck. Oh dear.'

Hearing Harold swear was much more of a turn on than it should have been and John came in his pants and Egret came in his mouth with one deep thrust.

John sucked down all the salty pre-come. Harold pulled his cock out of John mouth and awkwardly knelt down next to John.

'John? Are you all right?'

John looked at Harold and saw concern in Finch's eyes. Mr. Egret was nowhere to be seen. John was little disappointed.

'Yeah. I'm good.'

'Good I take you enjoyed yourself greatly?'

'Yeah. Did you?' John said.

'Oh yes. It was quite freeing to be someone else,' Harold said as he stood up.

Something accord John as he stood up and intertwined his fingers with Harold's. 'Haven't you felt free before. You've pretended to be a lot of people.'

'That's true but those times roleplaying had been more of a necessity than anything else. Sit down and I'll make some tea.'

John sat down on the couch and Bear came up to him. He rubbed Bear's fur and Bear's tongue lolled out. As John sat on the couch he realised just how uncomfortable it was to sit in pants and underwear he had come in, he hadn't come in his pants since he was a teenager, and had forgotten what it felt like. 

He went to the bedroom, changed his pants and underwear and felt much better.

When he got back to the living room Harold was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands. John sat close and rubbed Harold's pants just above his knee, the fabric was soft under John's fingers.

'I made you some tea if you want it. I thought your throat might be sore.'

John picked up his cup and took a sip. He didn't really like tea, but he appreciated that Harold was thinking of him. The warm liquid slid down his throat.

'I would like to apologise.'

'For what?'

'I didn't mean to be so rough with you, but I thought Mr. Egret would be the kind of man to be rough with his lovers.'

John sat down his tea and took Harold's hand in his own. 'It's okay. Mr. Egret can be as tough as he wants it was a real turn on.'

Harold just smiled and they kissed until their tea was cold and forgotten. John hoped more roleplaying was in his future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who left kudos and comments on this series. You are the best!

John walked into his bathroom and turned on the light. He stood in front of the mirror and admired the hickeys and bite marks that marred his skin. As he touched each mark he smirked, it was the smirk of the well fucked... Well they hadn't really fucked yet, but they had done pretty much everything else.

Harold Egret had made yet another appearance (the third one this week) and John had really enjoyed himself. There was just something about being used that appealed to him. Of course he also enjoyed when they finished having rough dirty sex and Harold Finch would care for him. Harold would gently kiss John's skin and wipe the come from their bodies with a damp warm rag. Sometimes he would just hold John as they fell asleep.

John walked out of the bathroom and walked into his bedroom. Harold was laying on the bed reading a book.

John went over to the bed and laid down next to Harold. John's hand found its way to Harold's stomach and he couldn't resist rubbing the warm soft skin. Harold made a happy noise.

'Can I ask you something?' John said.

'Of course,' Harold said as his fingers combed through John hair.

'What would you like to roleplay?'

'Going on a date.' Harold said after a moment.

'A date? That sounds pretty tame.'

'Oh. Well if you don't want to do it I could come up with something else.'

'Nah. You can do that. Who will we roleplay as?'

'I was thinking perhaps we could roleplay as ourselves.'

John just grinned. 'Sure. Sure. Leave everything to me.'

If Harold wanted a date than that was just what he was going to get.

Later that night, John was in his apartment waiting for Harold to arrive. John was wearing his best shirt, it was black cotton and was tight enough to show off his chest, and a pair of black pants.

As he waited he drummed his fingers on his coffee table. Even though a date wasn't the most kinky thing they had done (not by far) he was still nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he had been on a real date. 

John heard a knock on the door and opened to find Harold standing in front of him. Harold was wearing a his long dark coat and his scarf.

'Good evening,' Harold said as he walked past John into the apartment.

John helped Harold remove his coat and scarf and caught a whiff of Harold's scent, he breathed deeply. He brushed his lips against Harold's neck. The skin was soft and warm.

'Come on dinner's ready,' John said as he broke the kiss.

They walked to the kitchen and John pulled the chair out for Harold. If it was a date than John was going to be a gentlemen.

'Thank you. The food smells wonderful. Did you make it?'

John sat down. 'Nah. It's take-out. Is that okay?'

'Oh yes,' Harold said with a smile. 

John got up and made Harold a plate of the sesame chicken he like.

They ate in a comfortable silence. As they ate John held Harold's hand and rubbed the skin with his thumb.

Once they were done eating John brought out a chocolate cake and sat a large piece in front of Harold.

Harold took a bite and chocolate frosting stuck to the corner of his mouth. His pink tongue came out to lick it. The sight of that tongue made John's cock twitch. 

'Did you enjoy our date?' John asked as he took a bite of cake and chocolaty sweetness filled his mouth.

'Oh yes. Thank you.'

'Glad you liked it. Do you want to go to bed?'

Harold grinned. 'Oh I don't know. It was our first date and I wouldn't want you to think that I'm promiscuous.'

'Oh. You wouldn't want that' John said with a smirk. He knew that Harold was joking.

'On second thought perhaps being promiscuous would do me some good. Lead the way.'

They stood up and walked to John's bedroom. Once the got to the bedroom door John pulled Harold close and kissed him. Harold wrapped his arms around John's back and returned the kiss with vigour. 

As they kiss, John walked them into the bedroom. Once they were near the bed Harold broke the kiss and began removing his clothes. John was so busy watching as pale skin was revealed that he almost forgot to remove his own clothes.

Once he remembered that he was still fully clothed he pulled off his shirt and pants. Soon they were both naked. Harold was hard. As John took in the sight of Harold's hard cock he licked his lips; he wanted nothing more than to lick and suck it, but that would have to wait. There was something else he wanted to do.

'Can I ride you?' John asked as he reached for Harold.

'Ride?' Harold asked as his hands moved up and down John naked back.

'Yeah you know. Where you lay on your back and I penetrate myself on your cock.'

Harold's cheeks turned pink and he bowed his head. 'Oh, of course you can.'

Harold broke their embrace and moved to the bed. He laid down on the bed and his pale skin was in contrast to John dark sheets. Harold stroked himself until he was fully hard.

John stroked himself and moved over to the bed. He positioned above the hard cock and slowly lowered himself onto the head. The stretch was not so much painful as uncomfortable.

'Oh, dear. You've already prepared yourself?'

'Yeah. I'm all loose and lubed up, is that okay?' John read several online articles and had learned to loosen himself with lube covered fingers. He had done that before Harold had arrived.

'Of course. I would have liked to see you prepare yourself, but that can wait for next time.'

'I'll hold you to that,' John said as he slowly lowered himself down the shaft. All the articles he read online said you should go slow the first time.

After he was about half way down the shaft he rose up and Harold groaned. He lowered himself further onto the shaft and gasped as the cock hit his prostate. His own cock hardened as he moaned.

Again and again he moved up and down the shaft. Harold's hands came up and gripped John thighs. The only sounds that could be heard were moans and groans. 

All too soon John felt his orgasm building.

'Harold... Stroke... Stroke me...' was all John could get out.

Harold reached over and stroked John cock. John came with Harold's cock rubbing against his prostate and Harold's hand around his cock.

As he came he felt Harold come inside him.

Once John's orgasm was over he fell forward and collapsed on top of Harold. Harold's hands ribbed John's back.

'Call me by my name,' John said as he nuzzled Harold's neck.'

'John.' 

'I meant my real name.'

'Okay, Michael.'

John grinned. It should have been strange to hear that name, he had been John for a long time, but it wasn't. Harold said it so sweetly.

'You can call by my real name if you wish,' Harold said.

'Okay.'

'My real name is James Birdsong.'

'Huh?' John said as he looked into Har- James' eyes.

'What is it?'

'I always thought Harold was your real first name and you just changed your last name.'

'Oh. Harold was my father's name. I took it as a tribute to him.'

John just snuggled into James' neck; roleplaying might be fun, but being real was the best.

He couldn't wait to roleplay more, but right now he wanted to kiss and snuggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give the characters the opposite name of their actors because I thought it would be a fun little Easter egg.


End file.
